


1% - Dreamnotfound

by TangyVanilla



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangyVanilla/pseuds/TangyVanilla
Summary: Lots of trigger warnings, seriously, I never liked those egdy fics with tonnes of triggering stuff in just because, but fuck it, I wanna make one, so watch out, this might hurt. I will not be fetishizing it, I will not be too descriptive of sensitive scenes, but be careful anyway.George, living alone with his stepfather, manages to retain a small twitch channel. He suffers everyday, from external and internal hate, but he knows its all worth it, because he knows one person who does care.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 166
Kudos: 319





	1. Blood and tears

"fuck" I hissed under my breath, limping to the stairs. I gripped my thigh, pain coursing through my body with every step.  
"What did you say?" the ogre slurred behind me, malice dripping from his fat tongue.  
"Nothing." I panicked.  
I heard his elephant feet march closer to me, I hunched myself smaller.  
"Your mother doesn't like it when you curse" He stared a burning hate into my back.  
I turned around and pressed my back against the banister for support,  
"Well mum isn't here" I snarled back, instantly the regret crawling up my spine.  
"What the fuck did you say fag?" Alcohol laced spit flung in my face from his rage, my heart stopped dead, my fingers running cold. "Yeah that's right you little twat, I know what you are, I've seen your perverted looks towards the boys in your class."  
I press into the railing harder "What? No! That's not-"  
He grabbed my jaw with his greasy hand, throwing my head back against the post.  
"dirty fairy" He spat. I wanted to flinch away but his grip was too strong on my face and I was afraid I might hurt myself more.  
He threw me into the stairs, I tried crawling away but he grabbed my ankle and yanked me back. Luckily it was my good one.  
I slid down the stair case, my spine hitting each edge. He lifted his hand and smashed the bear bottle he held on the post I had been leaning against. Adrenaline kicked in and I started to crawl faster up the stairs, my leg no longer bothering me.  
"Come back faggot!"  
I slammed the door shut in my room and looked for something heavy to move in front of it, there was my desk but my computer was too heavy and plugged in to be able to move that.  
I cursed and ran to my closet and hid in, knowing he wasn't dumb enough to lose me.  
Suddenly everything slowed. His footsteps vibrated and creaked the floor. I could smell him.  
The closet doors were swung open and I was grabbed by my collar and thrown onto my bed.  
"Please! stop!" I scooted backwards into the corner, hands gripped tightly to the bedsheets and my knees tucked in as close as they could be.  
"I'll stop when you're gone from my life, youre the reason youre mother, my wife, suffered so much. She died because OF YOU!" The bear bottle in his hand crushed into thousands of shards, cutting up his hand.  
"No! That's not true! She had cancer! I had nothing to do with that!" tears leaked from my red eyes, the fresh blood washing off in thin pale streaks.  
"Yeah? Well how do you think your mother is up in heaven, knowing that her son is a queer? When I kill you, you won't be seeing her after" He lunged for me, grabbing my throat and holding me down, he used his other hand, still filled with glass shards, to lift my shirt and scratch as my stomach.  
Dark blood trickled down my waist and onto my bedsheets. I screamed in agony, I could feel my heartbeat under his fingers on my neck.  
He let go once he had scratched what he wanted into my skin. I curled up and started coughing, my neck still feeling like he was there.  
"You better wake up tomorrow for college, either wise you'll be even more so of a disappointment than you already are, if that's possible."  
The door slammed shut and I was left to sob myself asleep in my own blood.


	2. Rise and shine

It was dark, just how I liked it. Only moonlight and the red light of my digital clock lit my bedroom.  
I silently coughed, remembering yesterday evenings situation.  
I cramped, feeling each slice in my stomach. Blood had dried to my skin and clothes. Damn, I thought, this is my favourite hoodie.  
I sat up, sucking in my breath.  
I limped to the bathroom and changed, stopping only to look at what he had done to me.  
What he had carved.  
I threw my hand over my mouth as I felt a sickening feeling travel fast up my throat.  
My eyes traveled from my stomach to my face.  
My neck was bruised in the shape of a hand print. Blood stained the left side of my face and my eyes had dark and heavy circles.  
I washed the blood off my body in the shower and looked once again at my stomach.  
That was gonna scar, but I'm sure that was his intent.  
I fell to the ground, silencing my sobs, still shirtless.  
I grabbed an old black roll neck to cover the bruise, the material was scratchy and irritated the cuts, but I had to wear it. I chucked on a cheap chain necklace to not seem so suspicious, and then a different hoodie over the top. I didn't look too bad.  
My face however.  
I touched the cut on my cheek and flinched, it stung like a bitch. People are gonna ask about that.  
I act like I'm worried about that, but all I really want is for someone to notice. Someone to see me, and reach out. But that won't happen, people Don't actually care, they just ask because they're nosey, no other reason.  
I limped over to my bedside table, seeing if I could mask it at all. That wasn't going to happen.  
I unplugged my phone and checked the time: 6:04am. Awesome.  
Notifications filled my screen but I had no time to read them.  
I grabbed my pre packed bag and headed for the window as it was much quiter and had less of a chance of waking him up.  
I looked back at my bloodstained bed, I'd have to fix that after college.  
I hopped out of the window onto the roof beneath, sliding down and landing on the floor. I tumbled over from the pain but lifted myself up, I had to go.  
I started to walk, maybe my leg would be OK when I arrive?  
... In 3 miles.


	3. College

George sighed as he watched the other students cars fill up the carpark. He wishes he could drive to college, but his stepdad would never pay for his lessons.  
He hoisted his bag on his shoulder and carried on walking towards the building. His leg was burning in pain but he was too tired to do anything about it, not like he could anyway.  
Suddenly he was nocked over by a taller boy walking past and bumping his shoulder. He sneared down at him and cooed "What you limping for twink? Some girl peg ya last night?" He snorted like a pig and his shorter friend cackled, shaking their heads and walking away.  
George picked up his back and hobbled to his feet, pain still coursing through his whole body.  
As George got into the room, his lecturer eyed him suspiciously.  
He sat down and opened his computer, which he left at college for personal reasons.  
He was aspiring to be a programmer, he wanted to code mods and maybe even some of his own games. He loved playing Minecraft, especially with his friends. He could escape to his own world, where he made his own rules, and he could look however he wanted, and could meet with anyone he wanted to. He made his own decisions.  
He often streamed Minecraft on twitch, he didn't have many followers but he was slowly growing. His friend had more followers but he guessed that's because he never showed his face. People would take one look at George's face cam and back out of it completely. His friend, Clay, however chose not to. He was wise, he didn't let his looks decide his fate. Plus his voice was soothing anyway, or at least to George it was. He'd often play with Clay just to hear his stupid laugh. He'd usually laugh at him.  
He didn't know his real name, but it didn't matter, he preferred his username, as that's what his followers called him. 'Dream' , how lovely, mysterious and romantic. He wished he had some cool name, not just George, which he hated.  
The lecture was over before he even realised, he had just been thinking about Dream the whole time again.  
George sat outside on a bench under a frail blossom tree. He used to love the delicate pale pink petals that would float down like feathers from a dove. He'd pick them up and rub them with his thumb, the silky texture reminding him of his mum, and how softly she used to speak.  
Now the tree bared no life, a common disease had taken it and left a sickly white mould over the bark. It was planned to be cut down, but the council were so slow it would take them a year to even think about doing it.  
He didn't pack lunch today, he didn't have the time or gall to go downstairs.  
He sighed again, he didn't need to eat, it was just nice to, a treat, good work pog champ, here's your ham sandwich.  
George wished he had friends in real life, that could sit with him and chat about random stuff and make each other laugh. But he had to wait to go home in order to speak to any of them.  
Half of him couldn't wait to go home and go online, but the other half wished to run away and never see his step father again. You win some you loose some, he guessed.  
George rubbed his knee, trying to massage the swelling down. He flinched remembering what his step father had done to him. He shivered and let go of his knee, wrapping his arms around himself.  
Maybe he could imagine that his Minecraft world were real, and then all his friends that he met there were stood right in front of him, and that he had the power to shape the world.  
He smiled, thinking that some day, if he lived long enough, he may meet them in real life. That was the one thing that kept him going.  
Soon it was time to go home, sadness and excitement filled his heart, it made him tired. He had to walk home, emotionally and physically exhausted, for 3 miles. He also wished he had friends irl to give him rides now and again.  
He breathed in and out for a few seconds before starting his quest.  
He remembered a cool thing he learned a little while back from one of his friends. Apparently, a quest is a trip to get somewhere or achieve something, an adventure is a trip without a destination and a journey is where the trip matters more than the destination. He wondered sometimes which one he was on.  
He wished to go for an adventure, get lost somewhere, get stuck and afraid with his friends.  
Or a journey, he'd love to just walk, walk far far away, and never come back. Others would speak whispers about him, wonder if he was still walking, and where he was walking to.  
Right now, he was walking home. A quest, not one for diamonds or netherite, not one to go see he's friends as he so hoped, but to see his father, and then sleep, and then back to college and then back home and then back to college and then back home and then back to college and then weekend and then back to school and-  
A car drove past and splashed a dirty puddle all over him, he wanted to be aggressive back but he noticed a green hoodie inside. His heart stopped. For some reason, he had a small hope that that was dream, wearing his signature colour. But it was hopeless, Dream lived in Florida, and probably didn't even wear a green hoodie anyway. He is just a normal guy.  
George imagined him in a tshirt and trey sweatpants. He blushed and shook his head, supposedly shaking the thought from his mind.  
Eventually he got home, or rather to his house. His home was inside, on his computer, with his friends, with Dream.  
He was finally home, his heart skipped a beat. His stepfathers car wasn't there.  
He dashed indoors and up to his bedroom, instantly switching on the computer. He was so tired, but he wanted to hear his voice so badly. He needed it.  
He went straight to the discord group. 

Georgenotfound-  
"Anyone free for MC?"

He waited a few minutes, staring at the dark screen. 

Dreamwastaken-  
Yeah ill start a call now.

George's heart smiled, he let out a relived sigh and joined the call. 

"Hey Dream."  
"Hiii Georgieee, how was your day?"  
"Shouldn't you still be in college? It's like 2pm in Florida isn't it?"  
"uuuh yeah I stayed home today, felt a bit.. ill... You?"  
"um no I'm fine, I feel great thank thank you" 

George wasn't very good at acting, but he wasnt showing his face so it wasn't as obvious as it could be. 

"I'm joining the realm now"  
"oh uh me too"  
George joined their word and watched as he and his friends creations loaded around him. It was perfect.

"oh sapnap joined, awesome, ill add him to the call" George could hear Dream but he wasn't taking it in, he was just admiring their hard work. He felt safe for the first time in a while.

Suddenly Sapnap perked up "Up George put your face cam on"

George panicked, brining him back out of his little reality. He remembered the large bruise on his face along with the cuts. "u-uh no I'm fine I'm ugly today"  
"today???? You're ugly everyday" Dream laughed manically, if they were together he and sapnap would of totally high fived.  
"Yeah thanks, but seriously I'm fine" George rubbed his sore eyes.  
"Georgieee come on, we wanna see your face, pleasseeee" George could hear Sapnaps puppy dog eyes.  
"Yeah come on don't hide your beauty from us" Dream hummed,  
"you literally just called me ugly" George laughed, he liked laughing, although it did hurt his chest, it was the little bit of joy that he looked for.  
"Just turn your camera on plzzz"  
George thought for a second, should he? They'd just worry for him, they'd nag him, but maybe they wouldn't. They'd understand if he asked them to drop it. He pushed air through his lips and opened his camera turning on greenscreen mode so they couldnt see his barren room, he fixed his angle and turned it on.  
There was a silence.  
George instantly regretted revealing himself, but it was too late now.  
Sapnap spoke up "You look sad, how could you be so sad when your face is so beautiful"  
He sucked in a smile and carried on with the build he was making last time.  
Dream didn't speak for a while, they just built quietly.  
George started to think, and he thought fast.  
They haven't said anything. It's awkward. I made it awkward. They don't know what to say about my face. They're disturbed. They're disappointed. This was a mistake. I made this awkward. I hate this. I hate myself. They still haven't said anything. They're completely quite. Dream hasn't said anything. He doesn't care. He thinks I want him to care. He thinks that I put my cam on so I could get pity. He thinks I want empathy. He thinks I want attention. All I ever want is attention. Why do they play with me. They must feel bad for me. They hate playing with me. They hate me.  
"I- I think I should log off" George didn't want to log off, he had waited so long to be able to hear his voice, but I guess since he wasn't even speaking it didn't matter.  
"No no stay, we just got started!" Dream pleaded, his voice softer than usual.  
"No no, my dad's calling me" George left the game but didn't leave the call.  
"Come on George pleassssee, sorry if I upset you, I was just-"  
"Just what." He asked more sternly then he had intended.  
"Your face" He said softly.  
George tutted "What about it"  
"Did you fall?" Sapnap asked, the two had forgotten he was there.  
"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it"  
"oh OK, sorry"  
There was silence again.  
He couldn't stand it.  
"Bye"  
The hang up tone rang and echoed through his mind.  
He ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh.  
He went to go flop onto his bed when I realised, the blood.  
He just wanted to cry but he had to sort his bed first, not like anyone else was going to do it.  
He gathered up the top sheets and took them down to the washer, he chucked some washing bleach in and put it on deep clean mode.  
His mattress wasn't too stained since his clothes took most of it, and he had a protector underneath the sheets from past experience with things like this.  
He flipped the mattress and looked for new pillows. In the cupboard there were some old feather ones, which he really didnt like the texture of, but it's all he had.  
He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep.  
He fell onto the empty mattress and began to finally cry. He had wished they begged him to stay. He wished they put up a fight. He wished that he didn't leave. But what had been done was done.  
He took a minuet to breathe, musty dust smell of the pillow entered his lungs. Although they weren't very soft, he loved the old smell. It reminded him of his grandparents house. He wished he could go back there. He couldn't remember much, but the smell was so prominent. 

"What the fuck have you done!?" He heard boom up the stairs. He was so preoccupied with his bedding he didn't hear his step dad pull up in the drive way.  
He instantly stood up from his bed and walked to the door, leaning over the banister to see his disgruntled stepfather.  
"What do you mean?" He asked with caution.  
"Do you think I'm made of money? You can't just use the washing machine like that! Fucking making a fool out of me!? I'll teach you some respect."  
George stumbled back as his stepfather marched up the stairs, his face red with anger.  
George fell through his door and stood at the back of his room, his whole body trembling."Please! I had no other choice! My bed was covered in blood! I couldn't just leave it like that!"  
The door burst open and hit the wall, the best walked through, filling the gap.  
"And whose fault is that?" He whispered, striking more fear in George's heart than his yelling did.  
"I'm sorry" George backed against the wall and turned his head away, scrunching his face. His thin fingers grasped at the painted wall behind him.  
His step dad was so close now, he could feel his hot breathe against his neck.  
"Let's have a look at my art shall we?"  
George scrunched his face harder and he felt his step dad's fat hand under his shirt, slowly lifting it up.  
He rasply chuckled to himself, pleased with his damage upon his stepsons pale skin.  
"You remember this boy, but I doubt you'll ever forget it now its engraved into your flesh." The tirant spat flem at the small boys cheek and wandered out of the room. Once he was gone George ran and closed the door, careful not to slam it. He wiped the spit off his cheek with an old shirt and layed back down on his bed.  
"Here's to another great day" He turned to the photo on his bedside table "Love you mom, thanks for leaving me." and he slowly drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.


	4. Concern

"Clay! Breakfast!"  
My eyes fluttered open to the sweet smell of pancakes, my mother had made breakfast again.  
I smiled and sat up, rubbing my slept eyes.  
I stretched and yawned, my back clicking.  
I was too exited for pancakes and got ready in a rush, finding some jeans and a grey hoodie, good enough.  
I was already down stairs, holding a pair of black socks.  
"oh my god that looks amazing" my mouth watered as I sat down at the bar stool and put on my socks."How come?"  
My mother turned around holding my steaming breakfast and pouring them onto my plate. "I got up early this morning and had nothing to do, plus I was starving anyway"  
I grabbed the maple syrup and dug in  
She set down her own plate and whispered to me with a glint in her eye "I've already had four"  
I snorted and she looked smug, neatly cutting her pancake with a knife and fork.  
Once I had golfed down my feast I jogged over to the hallway and slipped on my shoes, not bothering for a coat, I didn't mind the cold so much as I did the warmth.  
I looked back at my beautiful mother and smiled, I was so lucky.   
I swung my bag onto my shoulder and opened the door.   
"Don't have too much fun without me!" She called, her mouth stuffed with cream and batter.   
"Love you mom" I chuckled, leaving through the door.   
I rummaged for keys in my bag and unlocked my car, dumping my bag the back and driving away.   
College wasn't too far away but I still drove, couldn't be bothered to walk and I was too tired by the end of the day to walk back anyway. Might as well.   
Eventually I made it, parking right outside the doors as I arrived quite early. Not as early as I thought though, he was here.   
Before getting out of the car I squinted at him. He was always here before me, but I had never seen his car. He couldn't of walked all this way, there's no houses near by so it's not like he lives close.   
I looked closely at what he wore, he always had a sense of fashion, compared to my hoodie anyway.   
His chain necklace shined in the morning sunlight.   
His slender neck was covered with a black roll neck with a hoodie over the top. Weird. I thought he didn't like roll necks, they make him uncomfortable.  
I watched him walk, or rather limp to the doors of the building. He was doing a very good job at hiding it, but I could tell.   
I was shook from my thoughts when I saw him suddenly on the floor, those fucking idiots had pushed him.   
I wanted to go help, pick up his books like a romantic comedy, but no, I couldn't let him hear my voice.   
I waited for him to hobble to his feet, which I knew would hurt, before getting out the car.   
I thought about lifting him bridal style and blushed, smiling to myself.   
I found my way to the lecture and swung my feet up on the desk, opening my laptop.  
Then he came in, he walked so slow with his limp, I didn't remember passing him.  
As he came to the desk infront of me I saw something on his cheek, looked like a bruise, but I didn't have time to look properly.  
He must have tripped on the way here and hurt his leg, weird.  
I couldn't stop staring at the back of his neck, it was so fragile. He looked like he could be broken so easily, like a glass doll, but it looked like he already had.  
Since I was higher than him I could see over his hoodie. There were dark bruises poking out of his roll neck, that's why he was wearing it. George had never told him he had a partner? George would've told him right? I haven't seen him with anyone, he's not the type to approach someone irl.  
They definitely were that kind of bruise right? They were very dark, and not very pink like hickeys usually were. Speaking from experience of course.  
I wanted to know, I wanted to see his face. I needed to.  
Soon class was over and I still didn't get to look at him, so I slowly followed him outside.  
He took a seat under the old tree, he looked so tired.  
He didn't eat, he just sat there, rubbing his leg.  
It was too far away but I could've sworn he smiled. Maybe.  
The rest of the day was spent coding and testing and more coding. Not very fun but the feeling of getting it right was so fulfilling, and if i wanted to be an Minecraft streamer and make good content, i had to know how to code. I had never been so set on something my life, this was my future. I knew it.  
The day was finally over and I could go home and relax, maybe play some MC with George, maybe I could see his face. Maybe I could ask him if he's okay.   
As got into my car I saw him, I wanted to give him a ride home. But I couldn't. Why could I just announce it already. 'Hey, its me Dream, you're super cute and I want to give you a hug and let you cry on my shoulder while I touch your hair' but that wasn't going to happen.   
I sighed and started the engine, driving in the opposite direction from where George walked to.   
When I got home my mom was at work, she was a primary school teacher and didn't come home till late, plus today was Thursday which meant my college hours were much shorter.  
I went upstairs and sat on my bed for a few seconds. I turned over and grabbed my pillow, pulling into a tight hug. How I wished it were him. I breathed in deeply, i wish I could smell him. I wish I knew what he smelt like. I'd savour it, I'd savour him, every last inch.  
I picked up my phone instantly when I heard the specific tone ring that I had set for George, he had messaged me asking to play Minecraft. My heart fluttered, I would get to speak to him, hear his voice.  
I got up and switched on my computer, loading up discord and starting the call. I wonder if he'll put his camera on.   
When he joined I noticed he didn't, I was a little sad but then I remembered that he hasn't ever seen my face, well at least not as Dream.   
I starting playing and talking to him, he wasn't replying so I text Sapnap.  
'hey sap, me and George are playing Minecraft, can you do me a favour?'   
'yeah buddy what's up'   
'can you join and ask George to turn his camera on, I'm a little concerned.'  
'Yeah sure, give me a minuet.'   
I stopped and looked up at the screen, George had started building already. This was the closest I had ever been to George. I mean sure I've sat near him a couple times but I guess that's not really me, I mean as Dream, his friend. Although we were just blocky characters on screen I liked to imagine it was real, and we were this close irl, actually standing next to eachother, enjoying the world around us.   
Soon Sapnap joined and started to ask George about his camera, which we turned into a joke. I said how he was ugly, but of course I didn't mean it. He's the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He was the most beautiful anything I had ever seen or heard. He was perfect.   
Me and sapnap started to nudge him on a little bit more, we changed and started to compliment him. I didn't think it was going to work, something bad must have happened.   
But to my surprise his camera suddenly opened. I held my breath, his was so gorgeous. Even though I saw his face all the time over camera, it always shocked me how stunning he is. I wished I could see it up close in real life. But then I saw it, his cheek, a dark purple bruise covered his left cheek, along with a cut straight through the center. His eyes were dark.   
I knew it wasn't the floor, the floor wouldn't have left that shape of a bruise. No, this was a fist, a strong one, strong enough to separate his skin on his cheekbone.   
I felt bad for not saying anything but I think sapnap said something. I didn't know what to say. I was just filled with rage. How dare someone damage my beautiful boys face. Damage such a fragile masterpiece. I started to seeth white hot anger filled my head and down to my clenched fists.   
I wanted to cry. I'd fucking kill who ever did this.   
"Bye" was all I heard before the tone rang. I wanted to shout and protest but he was already gone. I sat back in my chair and touched my finger tips together. I had to do something, but what?


	5. Romantic Comedy

Here's to another great day, yippy.  
One days and it was friday and the weekend, so, um, yeah.  
I streched and got out of bed.  
I got changed from yesterdays clothes, I hardly ever wore pyjamas, always ended up falling asleep in my clothes someway or another.  
I checked my bruise in the mirror, it had not gone away. Doubtful, I checked the one on my neck. Nope, that looked even darker than yesterday, great.  
I rummaged through my draws and found a very old bottle of foundation a bought ages ago, had to hide it from him for obvious reasons. It had probably expired but its all I had, I definitely didn't want to wear a roll neck again. Eugh.  
I rubbed on the foundation with my hands, trying my best to cover it completely. It was a bit blotchy so I put on a hoodie with a large hood to draw attention away from it. It would have to do. Not like anyone's gonna get that close anyway.  
I checked the cracked clock on the wall, 5:30am, poggers.  
I limped down the stairs and crept out the door, once again walking my way to college.  
I guess I lived in a nice place, I should feel lucky, although I don't get to go out very often apart from to go to college.  
There was a beach near by. I remember going there as a kid with my mum. Her salt swept hair ingrained into my mind. I was so small at the time, I didn't get what was happening around me.  
I breathed in and could smell the sand and salt water in the wind, I should go there after college, I wonder if its as nice and I remember it being.  
The sky grew red, clouds glowing orange and red as the sun rose.  
I imagined watching the sunrise on the beach with someone. Even though I saw it every day, seeing it with someone who mattered to me would be different. Holding their hand, feeling the warmth of their body next to me, their loving smile as they watch me watch the sun rise for us. In that moment, we would be alone.  
Thinking about what could be made what was even worse.  
Speaking of worse, little tapping danced around me, slowly getting faster and faster.  
"Fuck" I hissed and picked up the pase, pulling up my hood.  
"Shit my bag" I quickly turned my bag around to my chest and hugged it tightly. Last time it rained my stuff got soaked through, the bad was cheep so the fabric was thin, protecting nothing.  
The rain had stopped as soon as I got inside, the world always favoured me.  
I ran a hand through my wet hair, the rain had completely soaked through my clothes and ran down my neck.  
... My neck.. . My neck!  
Shit shit shit Shit.  
I yanked my phone out of my bag and opened the camera, most of the foundation had rubbed off.  
Its fine I could just keep my head down all day.  
No no no they'd notice me and pick on me purposefully, then they'd see my neck and oh my gosh.  
Fffffuuuuuuccckkkkkkkkkk.  
I was panicking so much that I completely walked into someone, my wet books spilling out of the open zip from when I got my phone out.  
"Fuck sorry sorry, its my fault I wasn't looking where I was going sorry oh god" I scrambled to pick up my books and was met with a hand, wow. I mean what no it's just a hand, with rings, and-  
Oh my gosh no I'm not simping for some random strangers hand.  
I looked up to him to apologise again, but I couldn't speak. He was beautiful.  
His blonde hair was flattened against his head from the rain, drops of water remained in his eyelashes, sparkling in the overhead lights.  
His jaw, oh my god his jaw, perfectly angled, leading my eyes to his lips. His pink lips, slightly parted.  
Nononononoooo nope no.  
My eyes trailed down his neck to his collar bones, but was stopped by a yellow hoodie, or rather green I assume.  
His shoulders were wide but hidden by his baggy clothes.  
George... Geeeoorge?? Georgieeee?? You there?  
What oh yes oh my god.  
"sorry" I said one more time, taking the books of him, my pale thin hand brushing against his- his one.  
He didn't speak, he just stood there and looked at me, eyes wide.  
I recognised him now, he's the quiet boy who's in my class, Clay, I think, I've never been this close to him though, or to anyone. Apart from my stepd-  
I winced shaking my head, I apologise again and walked past him. I could feel his amber eyes stare into my back as I walked away. He definitely saw it. Fuck.  
The rest of the day, he was all I could think about. He was so beautiful, how could such a person exist.  
I wondered if he was nice, I mean he did pick up my books for me when I crashed into him. So that's a start.  
Wonder if I'll ever be able to see him that close again... Should I talk to him? No no, plus he wouldn't talk back either.  
He was sat behind me again. I couldn't keep a straight face, never mind straight thoughts.  
I couldn't think of anything else. I had finished my work and only had an hour left so I decided to get up and walk around.  
I found myself outside, staring at the tree again, I didn't want to sit this time though.  
I walked around campus, looking in through windows and seeing other students work. I came across the art department, I wished I came for art, but my stepdad would never of let me. Coding was my future, and i had a job already on twitch which will someday give me money. I had already set out on this path, it was too late for anything else.  
Once again I bumped into someone, but this time I fell back into a puddle. Hoping it was Clay again I looked up, only to see someone very different.  
"Watch where you're going twink" a melancholic voice came gruffly. A guy with brown messy hair and a slight beard stood above me, unmoving. He was big. His muscles stretched his black hoodie, showing them off to all who dared to look. An outline of a ram's head with strange writing circling it was on the front, must be a band or something.  
"I-I- uh-" I stuttered, his shadow covering me.  
He crouched down near me, not putting his knees down and resting his hands on them. He tilted his head and smiled, his white k9s seeming sharper than they should be. "What's wrong? Got something to say to me?"  
"sorry" I mumbled, intimidated by his resemblance to my step dad.  
"Speak up? I didn't hear you?" He leaned closer, cupping his ear.  
"Sorry" I said louder, closing my eyes.  
Suddenly I was dragged by my collar to the wall, I opened my eyes on impact. He was stood over me, legs either side of mine. I could feel his hot breathe, a familiar smell of cigarette reaching my upper lip.  
"Look at me" His voice boomed, tiling my head up with his free hand.  
I stared into his brown eyes.  
Suddenly adrenaline took over me and I lifted my knee up quickly, making him topple over in pain and let go of me.  
I rushed to get to my feet and get away, there was seriously something wrong with that boy. I don't know what but I saw it in his eyes, the fire, the hatred, the madness. He terrified me. I knew I had to get out, he wasn't like the other bullies. I hope I will never have to see him again.  
Luckily it was a small puddle so only my back was wet, and not my butt thank god.  
I pushed my hand through my damp hair, it had turned slightly curly as it dried.  
I sighed quietly, I wondered if Dream and Sapnap would want me back on tonight. Probably not. Maybe I could just talk to my stepdad if I get bored. I chuckled to myself, I have the best sense of humour.  
It was finally time to go home when I saw him again, not that boy, but Clay.  
I wanted to talk to him, maybe be friends with him, I don't know.  
I wonder he plays Minecraft, maybe we could play together. I'd have to make up something to tell Dream and Sap though, although they might not care at all.  
Anyway Im thinking too far in the future I haven't even spoken to him yet, never mind know if he plays Minecraft.  
It started to rain again. Ugh.  
I watched Clay get into his car, I wish I had a car. I wonder if he would give me a lift home. No, I only just spoke to him for the first time today, he wouldn't, I don't want to. Well I do, but.... Agh whatever.  
Although it was still cloudy, I wanted to go to the beach.  
It wasnt far from here and lots of people went to the beach after college. I should hope that today they decide against it.  
As Clay drove away I realised he heading in the same direction as me, I should've asked for a lift.  
I watch his car disappear around the corner and follow behind slowly.  
I wondered if my stepdad would be annoyed if I was late coming home, even though he was never home straight away after work himself.  
After walking for a good 20 minutes I spot his car again, parked in front of a large single house. It even had pillars either side of the door, it was like a mini mantion! Little water spouts kept the grass green, surrounded by a short white picket fence.  
It was like something from the movies.  
He must have got home ages ago, probably spending time with his parents or something. I wonder if he had both parents, I shouldn't ask him that, now that would be weird.  
The once faint echo of seagulls was much closer, a sense of nostalgia washed over me. It was such a specific feeling, that only happened at very specific circumstances. The smell of the sea, the feeling of the sand in the wind brushing against my face, the sound of the gull caws mixed with the brushing of the tide against the golden shore.  
There weren't many people, just a few people walking their dogs down the path.  
I found myself a large patch of untouched sand, there was something special about touching something or somewhere no one else HAS. Like freshly fallen snow, or a just opened jar of Nutella. It makes you feel special, like everything that ever happened had lead up to this moment, and after you touch it, it will never be the same again.  
I don't think the same goes for people though, I'm not sure. People shouldn't be disregarded for being "used" already, people aren't a jar of Nutella. That's why I don't have a sibling, my stepdad hated the idea of being with my mother after she had already had me with my dad. I'm glad I don't have siblings though, I wouldn't want anyone else going through what I have. Neither would I have the mental capacity to take care of them and myself, Im not that strong. I'd probably try though, I'd fight for them until my dying breath. I don't have a sibling though, never will, I think sometimes if I've missed out on anything, but it is what it is. This is the life I was given, or rather pushed into. This was the life that no one knew what to do with, so they chose me, and now I'm a mentally unstable queer with a abusive stepdad and a dead mom. Thanks for that, if there is anyone out there. Some singular being, who decided everything already, chose my life before I was even born.  
I don't often think about religion, but it really seems to help some people. It gives them some kind of hope, faithful hope, it keeps them holding on. I don't think religion is for me, but the idea of having something or someone to hold onto would be nice.  
I sat down on the cold sand, digging my fingertips into the damp soil beneath me.  
The sun was blocked by clouds but it was still nice, the icey breeze going straight through me.  
I closed my eyes, taking in the around me, grounding myself.  
Maybe I could sleep here tonight, letting the water sweep over me and take me into its large mouth. Holding me in a cold embrace, until I see another life. Maybe one much better than this...  
That wouldn't be too bad, but the idea of seeing Dream one day, that was always in my head. It wasn't much, but it was something to live for. Although, maybe it wouldn't matter too much, he didn't like me as much anyway. He lives too far away to actually care what happens here, to me.  
I layed back, feeling the water crawl up to my ankles.  
Maybe I could be born in florida, into a life where I knew Dream irl, or maybe me again, but this time with different parents.  
It didn't matter too much, any life was better than this.  
The ice water edged its way up my thighs, swaying back and forth, contemplating my fate.  
The world could be nice, I knew it could be, I had seen it. I had seen it in my mother, that had to be proof. If one could exist to be so beautiful, kind and loving, then why not another? Why not? Why isn't there another? Why isn't there another?  
The water made my hoodie cling to my back, the light grey turning into a dark black.  
It wasn't too big of a deal. No one actually knew I existed, I had some followers,but that was supposed to be my career. I was supposed to be famous, that's why I'm in this college. But it was too late now, Dream had so many, he was gonna grow so big, and he'd leave me behind.  
Dream.  
Dream is also nice. Dream likes playing with me, he does. He says he does. Or rather he's just sympathetic of me, feels sad for me and let's me play with him. He doesn't care much for me.  
The the edge of the water made a circle around my shoulders, salt splashing onto my cheek.  
Dream. Dream dream dream dream dream dream. I never got to see what he looked like. Maybe he was beautiful, maybe he was just as tall as he says he is. Maybe he would've given me a hug, or kissed me on the forehead and told me it was going to be OK. His arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling me in at the waist.  
Maybe Dream does like me, oh well, I guess I'll never know.  
Water filled my throat, I could feel myself struggling.  
I clenched my eyes shut, forcing myself to stay still.  
Something made its way to my water filled ears, someone calling.  
The water was suddenly gone, I felt disappointed.  
I squinted my eyes open, a white salty blue covering my pupils.  
There was someone leaning over me, calling my name.  
Their face was a blue, all I could make out was blonde hair.  
"George! George!" they called, sounding far away. They were dragging me.  
I chocked up more water, my body was so tired and heavy.  
I squinted more at the figure above me.... Was it her....had I made it?  
Using up the energy I had left, whrasping up one word.  
"Mom?"


	6. By the shore

I was home, and all I could think about was him. I thought about him all the time, but seeing home so close, beneath me.  
I covered my red face with my hands, pushing them up through my hair.  
His hair was wet from the rain, and it had turned curly. All I want to do is run my hand through his hair and grab it, pulling his head back.  
His lips opened opened in awe. And his neck, open to me. I remembered the sight of his neck, a very prominently hand shaped bruise, following the curve of his throat.  
It was probably a bully, he does seem to be polluted by them a lot. That's probably what happened to his face too, I'd beat those mother fuckers. Tomorrows Thursday, the last day this week, so I'd fuck them up them. I don't care which one did it, I'll kill them all if I have to.  
Our hands had brushed when I passed the books back to him, obviously I did it on purpose. His skin felt dead, like I had touched a corpse. I wonder what he thought of my hands.  
Not like he hadn't seen me before,  
I just want to touch him again, but more. I was to have him all to myself, letting no one lay a finger on him again.  
I needed him.  
The beach wasn't too far away, maybe I could go. I don't go often, maybe just for a walk. I live so close and yet I haven't been in so long. I needed to clear my thoughts, I was going mad over him.  
I stepped out of my house, still in my shoes from college.  
It was cloudy, but it didn't matter, that meant there weren't going to be too many people anyway.  
I wish I was with him right now, I wish he was holding my hand, walking by me. I might offer him my hoodie if he gets cold, he did seem quite thin under that hoodie, the wind probably goes straight through him. Id hold him close then, my arm around his waist, pulling him in tightly. Showing everyone that he was mine.  
The wind blew colder and I stuffed my hands into my hoodie pockets, if I had him here I could hold his hand and we could share each others warmth.  
The beach came into view, I was right there weren't many people.  
I started along the path going down the side but I stopped and looked towards the shore.  
There was someone there, led down.  
Were they OK?  
I squinted and saw that the water covered half of his body.  
I sucked in my breath when I realised, that was George. He was letting the tide take him. What the fuck, no nonononon no.  
I said he was mine, not anyone else's. Not the water, not the world, mine. I couldn't let him slide away from me like this, before I had even kissed him.  
I turned on my heel and sped down the beach, sand kicking up behind me.  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck.  
I started to call his name, my voice didn't matter any more, so be it.  
"George! George!" adrenaline pumping through my veins, my feet going faster than I could control.  
He couldn't hear me, the water was up to his ears. Fuuuck.  
I finally reached him and skidded on my knees, leaning over his face.  
I quickly hooked under his arm and started to drag him, racing against nature it self.  
"George wake up! George please!" I continued to drag him a few more metres until I was past the tidal line, where the sand was dry from hardly being touched by the water.  
I stopped, breathing heavily. I leaned over him, cupping his face with my hands.  
"George?"  
His eyes squinted open, he looked confused, but he was alive.  
He started to cough so I hoisted him up, so he was sat up against me.  
Water fell from his throat, making him gasp for air.  
He stopped coughing for a second and looked at me.  
"Mom?" He whispered, his voice dry and raspy from the salt water.  
His eyes fluttered closed again, falling limp in my arms.  
What the hell had this boy gone through.  
I shook his shoulders slightly, but to no avail.  
I breathed for a second, settling my nerves.  
Right.  
I crouched by the side of him, digging my arms underneath him into the sand.  
Carefully, I picked him up, his frail body curled up against me. He was light, the heaviest thing about him was his drenched clothes.  
I walked him back to my house, holding him tightly. First time I had held him and he was unconscious.  
I slowly walked up the stairs, kicking my door open with my foot.  
I led him down on my bed, his limbs limp.  
He really looked dead, if it weren't for his breathe against my neck as I carried him I would've presumed he was.  
For an sleeping person, he didn't look very peaceful. His face was taut, his body frail. He couldn't have eaten for days.  
I went to pull my blanket over him when I noticed his wet clothes. Damn, he couldn't stay in those.  
Trying not to be too much of a creep, I pulled off his jeans, leaving him in his surprisingly dry boxers.  
I pulled the blanket up to his waist and started to take of his hoodie. I had pushed his arms back through his sleeves and started to pull it up from the front.  
I let go, my hand tightening into a fist.  
I just stared, burning holes through his damp hoodie.  
My breathe shaky, I pulled up his hoodie again, fully off this time.  
His shoulders were small, he collarbones sticking out like knives.  
His ribs were bruised a dark purple and yellow. And his stomach.  
I felt sick, I held my breath as I read the hateful word carved into his precious skin.  
'Murderer'  
Tears sprung to my eyes, this was much worse than I had imagined.  
Bile rose to my throat but I held it in, finding one of my hoodies to put back on him.  
It was so big on him, it was cute.  
I pulled the duvet up more and headed downstairs, I should find him something to eat for when he wakes up. He needs it.  
The sun started to set, it alway got so dark so early in Autumn.  
I wonder if he has someone at home waiting for him, they're probably worried. Why hadn't George told his parents about it anyway? These horrible things are happening to him and no one knows? He must feel so alone.  
I looked up at the door to my bedroom, guilt washing over me.  
I made myself a quick sandwich and turned on the TV, turning it down so I wouldn't wake him.  
I flipped out my phone and text my mom.  
-"Sorry just letting you know my friend is staying over, he isn't feeling too well, is that okay?"  
She replied almost instantly.  
-"Yes of course! Make sure you look after him, does his parents know?"  
-"No, but I got a feeling they don't mind."  
-"Ok honey, get him to text home then, love you xoxo, Ill be home tonight, but it might be later than usual"  
-"That okay, love you xoxo"  
-"❤️"  
I turned my phone off and leaned back into the sofa, turning my attention back to the documentary.  
It was about tropical birds.  
I loved birds, If I could be any animal it would have be able to fly. They seem so free, they can travel on any level. On the water, in they sky, in the trees, on the ground. They don't even know how lucky the have it.  
I heard movement up stairs, so I quickly but quietly headed up, I didn't want him to be confused if he was awake.  
Entering the room I saw he had just turned over, cuddling the thick duvet.  
He had regained some consciousness then, now he was just asleep.  
He was frowning though.  
I sat down on the floor next to him and leant my head against the wooden frame.  
He was so close to me.  
Suddenly realising how tired I was, I slowed my breath and let myself drift off to sleep. 

\-----

The front door creaks open, Dreams mom creeping in quietly, holding her keys and a tote bag of books.  
She shut the door behind her and bent down, scratching the cats head.  
She placed her bag and keys down and tiptoed upstairs.  
She glanced over to her sons room and got curious, so she opened the door a tad and leaned in.  
She smiled, seeing Clay on the floor next to his ill friend.  
She felt proud, her son was a good boy, he cared, cared so much for his own good sometimes.  
She closed the door and let go upon the soft click.  
She smiled deeper, chuckling to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ive noticed a lot of comments saying about how this is the end? It's not don't worry, I think it's because in settings it said chapter 6/6, there's so much more honey. Also thank you for all of the support it means so much to me. I'm actually writing this on wattpad and uploading it here, and on wattpad it's had like 3 views. Ao3 is so much better idk why I was afraid of it. Thank yall darlings, I love you, drink water and I hope you're crying rn


	7. And So They Meet

I stretched my arms above my head, wincing from the pain in my ribs.  
I yawned, for the first time in so long I felt actually rested. I wonder what was different.  
I sat up, rubbing my face.  
I glanced to the window and realised, the sun had risen. It must have been at least 8am. Shit.  
I went to jump out of bed when I realised, this was not my room.  
I glanced around, the walls were painted a strange green and grey and was filled brown furniture that almost seemed stylish but was definitely not.  
There was a computer desk, a really expensive gaming pc with multiple screens and a glowing keyboard.  
Who the hells room was I in??  
Suddenly the memory of the evening came flooding back, I almost died...  
Wait....am I dead?   
I looked down at myself, nope, I had that same bruised pale skin. If I was in heaven, or hell, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't still have my damage.   
And I certainly hadn't been reincarnated.   
The hoodie I was wearing was so big, it was like a cloud. It wasn't my hoodie.   
I blushed when I felt that I was not longer wearing my jeans, what the hell.   
Someone had changed me-  
Before I could finish thinking the door opened.   
I stared up, wide eyed.   
"Clay?" I blushed, even more confused than before. Of course I was delighted to see him again, never mind be in his freaking house (I assume) but what the hell.   
He smiled simply, seeming to relax.   
"George" he sighed, relieved.   
My breathe stopped. I knew that voice, it was always there in my head.   
"...DREAM!?" My mouth was wide open as I scooted back in the bed.   
He lifted his arm and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away to his PC.   
"..yeah" he sighed, stretching his voice out.  
What even. How did this happen. I was supposed to move to Florida and see him, this is not how it was supposed to go.  
He was Clay all along? What the fuck. Why the fuck didn't he tell me? Did he really hate me that much that he didn't want me plaguing his real life. Was he embarrassed?  
He must of noticed the remorse on my face and stepped closer to me.  
"Hey hey, what's wrong? Sorry if I don't look how you expected me to." He looked me right in the eyes, they were so calm.  
"No no... You look..." I started at him, he was just "amazing"  
He blushed, and so did I now I realise I said it out loud. Fuck, great, now I'm a creep and I've only just spoken to him.  
He turned around and pulled out his gaming chair, sitting in it with his head in his hands.  
... His hands....  
Oh god not this again.  
"wh-what am I doing here??" I tugged at the blanket and forced myself to look away from him.  
"I was going to ask you the same question, well, sorta. What were you doing out on the beech?" His eyes were calm but they dug through my soul.  
"Ah- I- I.... I fell asleep... accidentally..." my face tightened at my lie, hoping he would drop it.  
His face was blank but surprisingly held so much emotion, not that I could tell exactly what it was.  
"George I-" He began but I stopped him.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I put you through this, whatever this was. I'll go" I frowned and got up from the bed.  
A wicked pain shot up through my leg and pulverised my chest. I fell forward, fast.  
I yelped as Dream stood up quickly and caught me, his face inches away from mine.  
"George, don't feel sorry, it was my choice to bring you here. And by what I can tell, you need some rest." I couldn't tell if the heat I felt was his breathe or my cheeks.  
He pushed me back slowly, still holding me, sitting me down on the bed.   
"Dream.." it was all too overwhelming, I've finally met Dream and I can't even express my excitement. I just felt strange, not numb, but I couldn't pin it down either. It's almost like.. It was meant to be this way, and that I shouldn't feel any excitement because this is how it should be.   
"I have so many questions" Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked at him, trying to portray my emotion although I couldn't even tell what it was.   
"I'm sure you do, but just focus on yourself for a second." He squeezed my shoulders and let go, the new lack of heat from his hands leaving me with disappointment.   
He sat back down, looking me up and down. He's the one who dressed me.   
I suddenly blushed hard, but then I went completely pale. That means he... He saw... He saw my stomach...   
Blood running cold I moved my hand to grip the fabric infront of my stomach, staring off into the distance.   
"Who did it."   
I looked up, he was staring down at my stomach, I could feel his eyes. His fists were clenched and his nuckles turned white.   
I stayed silent.   
"Who did it to you, George. Tell me."   
His mood had changed so quickly, I never imagined him like this.   
He was getting defensive, over me. What. Why? Why does he suddenly care now?   
"Why do you care?" I spoke up.   
He stood up and raised his voice "Why do I care!?"   
Fuck, I flinched. I fucking flinched. God fucking dammit. Fuck fuck fuck. Why meeeeeeeee.   
He lowered his tone, noticing, obviously. "I care because I want to have a nice chat with whoever did that to you. Tell them what's what, teach them a lesson for hurting my G-" he stopped, turned away from me.   
".. My friend. Who ever hurts my friends has to deal with the consequences."   
"No" my voice shook. Wtf am I doing? Standing up for myself? He's not the one I should be standing up to. I've only just met him, he's trying to help me.   
"No?" his voice also shook, but was much more... Sad..   
"It's not- I just- I don't-" I was looking straight down at the bed, so I didn't notice how close he had gotten.   
"You don't what George?" he was trying to hard to comfort me, I guess it was working, it's just been so long I don't know how it works.  
"Its just all too overwhelming" My eyes were clenched but I could feel him sit down next to me on the bed.  
"OK."  
What? OK? That's all? He wasn't angry? He wasn't disappointed? He didn't think I'm weak?  
I jumped again as I felt his hand on my shoulder, I opened my eyes and looked at him.  
I've wanted this moment for so long.  
"Do you wanna ask some questions?"  
Oh my gosh. What even, my stomach feels weird aaaahhhhhHhHh.  
".. Yeah, I do"  
"That's fine, ask away." Once again letting go of me. This was gonna become a thing wasn't it. Damn.   
"Why the fuck didn't you ever speak to me? In real life I mean? I was right here? All this time, and you never said a thing?" I grimaced, getting ever so slightly heated.   
Clay thought about it for a while, seeming to stare off into the beyond. I'm guessing it was complicated.   
" It's not that I didn't want to George, I yearned for it each day-"  
" then why didn't you? I wanted to" I pushed, getting more confident.   
"I was afraid" he rubbed his hands in his lap.   
"Afraid of what? Me?" I didn't mean it to come across so mean.   
"No, well, yes but actually no." He paused to think again. "I-" He glanced over at my expecting eyes. "I like you alot George, I wanted to meet you so badly, but we had such a good relationship online. You didn't know what I looked like, and that felt safe. The screen was a barrier, I could pretend to be whoever I wanted and get you to like me without evening seeing my face."  
Oh. I know what he means, oh god.  
" You were afraid it would all change? That you'd be different from how you seemed online? That you'd be a disappointment?"  
He looked up in partial shock,  
"... Are you?" his gold leaf eyes looking for an answer.   
"Of course not." I replied straight away, a smile spreading on his glorious face. "Are you?"   
Dream chuckled, "You're better than I could have ever imagined."   
I could feel my face heat up as I felt Clays hand slide over mine. Holy shit. I'm gonna explode.   
He seemed amused. Fucker.   
"but seriously George, are you OK?" he asked slowly, squeezing my hand.  
I felt tears prick my eyes, I swallowed. How was I supposed to answer that.  
"I'm alive" I muttered.  
"Only because I found you in time"  
Oh yeah. Oops.  
"Dont worry about it George, I'm gonna go make you something to eat. Lay back down." he let go of me, again ugh oh my god, anyway he let go of me and headed for the door.  
"Oh uh Clay" I stuttered saying his real name.  
He grinned and turned around. "You can still call me Dream if you want to, I don't mind, I'm used to it"  
AaahhhhhHHhhhHHhHh this guy??? Seriously??? Why does he have to be so smooth ugh I hate him I wanna ki-  
"Where are my jeans?" I interrupted myself.  
"they were soaked, they're in the wash, I've put some clean joggers in my wardrobe over there."  
I blushed sheepishly, my body was still weak.  
"Oh, oh yeah, sorry I'll get them now" My eyes followed him as he went over to the wardrobe and picked out some black sweatpants. He came over and gave them to me, "You need help putting them on?"  
"No." Maybe that was a bit too quick of a response "I'm fine."  
He chuckled again with that fucking syrupy voice fuck sake. "OK whatever you say Gogy, I'll bring up breakfast in a minute."  
He left the room and let me dress. I shuffled to the side of the bed and slipped them on, ignoring my cuts and bruises.  
This guy. Ugh. He's being so nice I don't know what to do. He'd already done so much, I'm even wearing his clothes for goodness sake I can't let him bring me food in his own bed.  
I gripped his bed side table and pushed myself up. Come on I'm not that weak, all I did was half drown and get half murdered by my step dad I should be able to stand.  
I wobbled, but found my balance. Kind of.  
I let go of the table and steadied myself, breathing slow and concentrating.  
I felt the pain shoot up my legs and into my chest but I gotten used to it.  
I groaned, why did I have to be so useless. Just walk, there's nothing wrong with me.  
I shuffled a foot forward, keeping my weight on both.  
I didn't fall. Poggers.  
Building confidence and took a few more steps, this was the only way.  
I felt myself trip but I caught myself on his chair, I beamed. Two little crude plushies sat holding hands on his chair, resembling me and Dreams MC skins.  
I sucked my lips in and smiled from ear to ear, it was so cute, why did he have these? Who made them?  
I shuffled to the door, keeping my arms attached to the walls.  
I opened it quietly, his house was big. Oh of course, his house was the big mansion one. Ah.  
I leaned over the banister to see an open plan living room and kitchen, Dream cooking something in a little apron, humming a strange song.  
I crept down the stairs, clinging for dear life to the railing.  
"Dream?"  
He looked up surprised, and then slightly panicked. I suddenly realised how tall he was, what a freak.  
"Whoah George what are you doing?" He dropped his spatula onto the side and raced over to me.  
"I didn't want you doing all this for me, you've already done so much, please"  
".. OK" he agreed reluctantly, moderately frowning. He held my wrist lightly and moved it up to his shoulder, wrapping his arm around my waist. I could feel his whole arm against my back, his fingers gripping my side. He could definitely feel how small I was.  
"Sit down, ill get you your breakfast."  
He lowered me to his fancy sofa, a large TV playing some documentary.  
"Why are you doing this?" I sighed.  
Dream frowned at me, confused. "Because I care about you?" he walked over to the kitchen   
Hm.  
"I hope you like pancakes." smiling contently and setting a plate of interestingly shaped pancakes Infront of me.  
"Wow OK" I sucked in my lips and tried not to laugh "Thank you Dream that's very nice of you" I tried to pick it up with a fork but it fell a part.  
"Sorry" he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck "My mom makes them for me, I never asked how, I can make you some toast or something if you want."  
Aw.  
"No that's okay, let me have a go." I stood up, feeling a bit better. I didn't realise how close he was stood though, as when I stood up, I was so close that I had to put my hands on his chest to stop me falling back.  
I smiled sheepishly and stepped back, turning away to the kitchen.  
I still walked slowly, it still hurt, I just wasn't so dizzy and weak anymore, but I was hungry.  
"No wait I'll try again!" he chased after me, pink dusting his cheeks.  
"Please Dream, you've done so much I want to do something for you." I was already grabbing the ingredients anyway.  
Unable to stop me he sat down on the back of the sofa, crossing his arms and watching me. He still had his apron on. Part of me wanted to walk over there and reach around him, untieing it and putting it on myself. But no, that would be so weird and I've just met him and theres absolutely nothing happening here. I might think he's cute, and he's been a really good friend, but that does not mean we're anything else. Never mind him being straight.  
I started weighing and pouring, measuring and eyeballing.  
I poured it all into a big bowl and let it stand.  
I looked over to Dream, who seemed to be in a trance,  
"Thank you, by the way. I can't imagine why you did this. Any of this. I really don't deserve it." I rubbed my arm, looking down at the floor.  
He stood up straight, stepping towards me. "I already told you why, I care about you. OK? I couldn't just have left you there."  
I cringed at the memory.  
"Why do you keep saying that? That you don't deserve this? This is the bare minimum George." He stepped closer again.  
"No it isn't, you've done so much I couldnt even begin to imagine, I don't know how to repay you." I stepped back.  
"George." he stepped closer again.  
I started to count on my fingers "You dragged me from the water, you put me in your bed, you changed my clothes, you've given me food and you're talking nicely to me."  
"and that's the least I could do! What did you expect me to do? Just leave you for dead? Let you get washed away? Let you leave my life?" With each question he took another step, but I didn't have a answer for any of them.  
"I care about you."   
My heart broke. He really really means it. He looked so sad, did I make him this sad?  
"I'm sorry." I stepped back and felt the cold concrete wall touch my back. I've been here before. Fuck.  
My hand reached back to the wall behind me, facing away from him.  
My mind went straight back to the other night. I couldn't escape it. Hes a monster. He hurt me. He hurt me a lot. I can hardly walk because of him. He's going to kill me one day.  
My breath quickened but hitched as a hand made contact with my face, but... It wasn't painful. It was soft.  
I opened my eyes that I didn't realise I closed, it wasn't him.  
I melted as I realised Dream had cupped my face with his hand, he looked down at me with a loving pity.  
"Georgie, what did they do to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Besties, once again I'm so happy with the sheer amount of support I have received. Thank you all, this book is gonna carry on and I'll put all my effort into it. Drink water and don't skip meals, love yall xoxoxo


	8. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 3rd person, which I don't do very well at since I tend to repeat things alot and I don't know how to describe people apart from saying their name over and over, but I still tried my best, hope you enjoy it, and also this goes to all the people who left supportive comments, thank you so much, and I hope you stay updated :) drink water babes love you xoxox

George pressed his cheek into Dreams hand, savouring the feeling. His throat was tight as he tried to speak  
"I'm so scared Dream" his confession stretched out into a panicked sob, tears streaming from his tired eyes.  
Dream pulled him into a right hug, George gripping to his clothes.  
"Hey hey sshhhh it's okay, I'm here now OK? No one's gonna hurt you." Dream placed his chin on top of the shorter boys head, wrapping his much longer arms around his body.  
They seemed to connect like puzzle pieces, their bodies curves fitting perfectly together.  
Dream pulled George back, holding his face with both hands, their noses almost touching. "Who ever did this to you, is going to die."  
His heart broke so many time looking at this boy in pain that it had fully turned to sand, like a timer waiting to kill whoever hurt him so much.  
Tears dripped from his cheeks and onto the shiny floor.  
George closed his eyes again as more tears fell out, tears began to threaten Dreams eyes as well.  
"No George open your eyes, look at me, look into my eyes, don't hide from me. You're safe here, you're safe with me."  
Their eyes met again, so much closer this time.  
The tears stopped.  
George just stared into this emerald and gold eyes, while Dream stared back at his chocolate and caramel ones.  
"You are so strong." He reassured , moving a thumb to wipe George's last tear.  
"Dream" He whispered blissfully back, "I'm going to have to go home at some point.  
Dream gloomed."Let's have pancakes first OK?"  
The brunette smiled, this felt more like home than any other place he had been, right here in Dreams arms, he wanted to stay forever.  
"OK"  
They eventually let go of each other and headed to the kitchen.  
George felt Dream wrap his arms around his waist from behind, nuzzling his head onto his shoulder.  
George blushed a deep crimson, hiding his grin.  
He bagan pouring the batter into the pan, tilting it around so it covered the base.  
The batter bubbled and sizzled, slowly turning a golden brown.  
"What were you humming just now."  
"I don't know if you would know them, they're called the Glass Animals?" Dreams response resonated George's throat and tickled him.  
"I think I've heard of them.." George slid the spatula under the pancake and flipped it over.  
"They're good you should listen to them" His voice once again reverberating into his body.  
The sweet scent found itself on Dreams upper lip, his breathed it in a smiled. "How are you so good at this?"  
George shimmied the pancake onto a plate and turned around, holding it out.  
"My mother used to make them too" A slow reminiscent smile spread over his face.  
Dream took the plate and lapped up the golden batter with his eyes, obviously excited.  
Soon both were sat down in the living room, digging into their pancakes.  
Dream beamed as he tasted it, not getting enough.  
George simpered, taking pride in his enjoyment.  
"These are so good, why did she stop?" he had already finished.  
George looked up, thrown back.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You said your mother used to make them, why did she stop?" he seemed so interested.  
George fiddled with his hands "Um.."  
Clays smile dropped in realisation "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't-" He sat forward on the sofa, panic washing over his face.  
"No its OK." he reached forward and touched Dreams hands, reassuring him.  
"I should have known, you did mention her before." He looked down at their hands in shame.  
"What?" George puzzled.  
"When I dragged you out of the water, you thought I was your mom."  
"Oh."  
The pair sat in silence.  
Dream looked for something to talk about when he remembered "Oh my god I forgot, does your family know you're here? Are they OK with you being here?"  
Sitting back, George grimaced. "No, but I don't think he cares. He's probably not home yet anyway. He leaves for work around 8 in the morning and comes back some point in the evening. I'm not sure when he got home last night or if he noticed I was gone."  
Dream stacked the plates and took them to the kitchen, sitting right next to him when he came back.  
"Your dad?"  
"No, stepdad."  
He eyed George and his begrudging facial expression. "If you're OK to talk about it, what happened to your parents?" Dream placed his hand over George's.  
"Yeah that's fine. My mum, she was the nicest person I had ever met. She was honey suckle incarnate. She's the one who showed me that beach, she loved me so much. Unfortunately she was.." He stopped and received a reassuring squeeze from his friend. "She was raped. I was born of hate, but she still managed to love me. I could see the pain in her eyes when I looked at her, but that never stopped her from loving me for who I was. When I was around 6, my mum married my stepdad, she needed support, she might have been strong but she was still ill from that monster. Although I guess I never had a real dad, I certainly didn't count him as one. Soon my mum died from hyperthermia, leaving me with my stepdad. The doctors said they couldn't do anything. " George looked up to see Dream looking directly at him.  
"I'm so sorry Georgie, I had a similar experience. Well, kind of. My dad, he died too. It was a long time ago now, he got caught in the middle of something at the wrong time. He got shot in the chest, he was in hospital for so long, attached to all these wires and machinary. I didn't understand at the time, he would tell me he was a cyborg, but his cogs stopped working so they had to have machines on the outside to do it for him. Which is not so wrong, but much less scary. The doctors told my mom that he was never going to walk again, nore would he ever survive without the wires. He fell into a coma, but was basically dead by then. The doctors pulled the plug, without our permission."  
Georges hand slapped over his mouth, aghast." Oh my god. I'm so sorry Dream that sounds horrible."  
"Its okay it was so long ago, my mom took them to court and we got a lot of money from it, my dad would've been proud of that." He laughed, and brushing it off. "guess we both got some pretty sad backstories then?"  
"Yeah" The smiled at eachother, they knew they weren't alone anymore.  
They were admiring each others features when George suddenly frowned. "What's wrong?"  
George plucked his hands from Dreams and stood up. "I need to get home before my dad does, and I don't know when that is." Trepidation stuck in his throat.  
"o-Ok, I can drive you. Lemme grab my stuff." Dream mimicked his anxiety as it seemed that it really mattered, grabbing his keys and coat, passing George his shoes.  
"What about my clothes?" George looked down at himself in Dreams baggy hoodie and blushed.  
Dream smiled at the sight, it was Dreams dream. "They're not dry yet, you don't mind going home in those do you? I can give them to you tomorrow if you're free" Dream lifted an eyebrow.  
"ah, no it's fine. Are you sure your mums OK with you using the dryer like that?" George patted his pockets for his phone.  
Dream frowned in confusion and scoffed "Yeah? Why wouldn't she?"  
George shrugged and turned around, heading for the door.  
"You're gonna have to tell me where your house is obvs." Dream slipped his arm through his coat and followed behind him, opening the door by reaching around him, his other hand slipping around his waist.  
"Your house is lovely by the way. Mine will be very disappointing." He said, spinning around to look at the pillars outside the door.  
Dream opened the passenger door, motioning him to get in. "You live there, that will never be disappointing."  
George's lips formed a small tight smile, making eye contact as he stepped into the comfy seat.  
Dream walked around and got into the driver seat, nodding at his friend.  
The began to drive, from watching George everyday in college he knew which direction he had to go.  
"How did you know it was this way?"  
"Uuhhh, I saw you walk this way once or twice." every single day Dream thought.  
"Hm"  
George looked at the jelly bean smelly hanging from the mirror. "Blueberry? You know that's not real flavour right? It's completely made up of chemicals."  
"Dont make fun of my smell preference!" He laughed defensively. "What do you like?"  
George looked out of the window, no one had asked him that before. "I don't know, maybe strawberries and cream, or absolutely nothing. Sometimes smells can be a lot to deal with, and no smell is the best smell."  
Dream shook his head "I'll remember that."  
"Oh uh turn left now and then it's the one with the old plastic slide in the front" George suddenly realised how anxious he was, he didn't want to leave Dream but he reassured himself that he'd see him tomorrow.  
"That's creepy." Dream said as he pulled up.  
"What? How is that creepy?" He answered, avoiding getting out of the car.  
"I don't know, old abandoned child's toy, just has something about it. Old memories." He squinted at the red and yellow plastic, the moss and mould staring back at him.  
"OK then." He rolled his eyes and reached for his backpack.  
"Do you want me to come to the door with you? Savour every second until I see you tomorrow?" He pouted, but fully wanted to himself.  
"Idiot" He smiled and got out of the car, starting to walk to the hanging gate.  
The blonde got out and jogged up to him, draping an arm around his shoulder. They got to the door and George turned to face him.  
"You sure your OK now?" Dream raised his eyebrows in concern.  
"Yes of course" He lied "I'll see you tomorrow OK?"  
"OK, I'll text you, if your phone still works." He stepped back and wiggled his own phone in his hand.  
"OK Clay" He laughed, not wanting to take his eyes of him.  
"OK byeeee, stay safe!" He called, getting into the car.  
"You too! Byeeee" He watched the car drive away as he stuck his head out the window one last time.  
"Bye!"  
George sighed, and whispered "Bye" to himself.  
He was about to shut the door when he noticed his Stepdads car coming down the street.


	9. Retribution

"Who the fuck was that?" the belligerent beast spat, storming up the pathway.

\-----  
I'm proud of myself. I think I did a good job, he seemed happy and calm. It took so much strength not to kiss him though.  
After all this time of wanting and yearning for him, I still did what was right. I have some pretty good self control I'd say, and I'm gonna have to stretch it out until he's comfortable.  
I'm pretty sure he likes me, no question that he's gay, I mean, look at him. He was none stop blushing when I was with him, and he's usually super pale.  
I drove back slowly, Mother Mother gently playing on the speakers.

\-----

Fuck fuck fuck.  
I stepped back as fast as I could, trapping myself in.  
"Where were you!?" He blocked the doorway with his wide fat frame.  
I patted my pockets for my phone but found nothing. 

\-----

I sang along to the music, content after finally meeting him in real life.  
Like actually meeting him, even if that was stopping him from dying.  
I glanced over to where he had sat, wishing he was still there.  
Oh, his phones still here, that gives me an excuse to drive back and see him again. 

\-----

"What are those clothes? I've never seen you wear them before, did you spend my money?" He marched closer, I fell back against the stairs.  
"No! They're my friends!" My heart beat faster than it ever had before, threatening to stop entirely.  
"Friend?" He foamed at the mouth "Friend is it? Is that where you've been? Off messing with some other puff? Fucking disgusting, fucking sneaking off with another bender to have your way?" He reached and grabbed my collar.  
"No! It's not like that!" He grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him off, tilting my face away from the seething hog.  
It reached forward with its meaty claws and gripped my throat, squeezing hard, lifting me up against the wall.  
If I couldn't breathe before I couldn't now.  
I gasped and squeaked for air, struggling in his grip. I squirmed and thrashed, the strength leaving my arms as I tried to push him off.  
My vision blurred. 

\-----

I turned around and drove back, proud to know which house was his.  
As I slowed I noticed the door was still open, and another car had pulled up.  
I hurried out of the car, grabbing his phone.  
I jogged up the path.  
That's when I heard it.  
Muffled shouting coming from inside.  
"George?"  
I nudged the door open a crack, just enough to see inside.  
I made eye contact with a bear, whose eyes seemed to glow red with fire. 

\-----

"Dream-" I choked out, unable to see him, but I definitely heard him. Or maybe it was just the lack of oxygen making me hear things.  
I stopped squirming. My body was numb, my hands hardly pulling on his wrist anymore.

\-----

"George!" my eyes widened as I saw his limp body held up against the wall by his neck, his eyes slowly closing.  
"Get off him!"  
The bear threw him down onto the stairs and turned to me. 

\-----

Pain covered the one side of my body as I realised I could breath again. I gasped, desperately catching my air back.  
I writhed weakly in pain on the stairs, my blurry eyes only seeing the dark shadow my my stepfathers turned back.  
"Is this the 'friend' you mentioned?" He sneered, fists clenching. 

\-----

My eyes were fixed on George on the stairs, squirming in pain. Needles shot through my heart and I looked up at the beast staring down over me.  
"If you want your boyfriend to live, boy, I'd leave this house." I watched his hand clench into a fist.  
I pushed past him and grabbed my George, pulling him up and racing out of the house.  
I pushed him into my unlocked car.  
"Don't you fucking run from me! I'll find you!"  
I blocked the hazardous bastard out and drove.  
I kept glancing over at him, he looked so weak. He held his throat with one hand, the other limply at his side.  
He coughed, probably still catching his breath.  
I drove all the way back to my house, having time to rethink what just happened.  
Was that his stepdad? Was he the one who was hurting him? It's not just the kids in college?? I thought the marks on him seemed a bit strong for a college student.  
His neck. The hand shaped bruise on his neck, what I had seen had happened to him before, and I was not there to save him.  
My nuckles turned white against the wheel.  
His stomach. The cuts. The word.  
"murderer"  
It makes sense now.  
His mom died over an STD she caught from getting pregnant with him, and with a psychotic stepdad like that that's no doubt he blames him.  
I was not taking him back there, he lived with me now.


	10. Running out

Dream had cooled himself down, resisting the urge to turn around and go commit arson and aggravated assault.  
The sweat words of Sam Smith sang hopefully through the speakers, wind ruffling Dreams blonde hair.  
Dream had driven longer than he intended, he wasn't heading home.  
George's eyes fluttered open, neither of them were sure if he had fallen asleep or not.  
He sat up, gripping the sides of the seat. His head turned and looked at Dream, without a word.  
He stared for a while, emotions flying through him. He was never good as expressing what he felt, but he did understand what he wanted to say.  
He slowly faced forward, noticing now that they were somewhere else.  
Trees either side of them, he hadn't been here before. Looked like a mountain path.  
He sighed deeply, his eyes tired.  
"I'm running out Dream, my charge, I feel like I'm only on 1%, just about to run out completely. I've used up so much, I've stayed so strong. But it's too much, I don't know how long I'm going to last."  
Dream looked over at the boy, enough exhaustion for the both of them resonating around him.  
Dream took one hand off the wheel and placed it on George's knee.  
"You've made it so far George, last a little bit longer with me, I promise everything is going to be okay." Dream looked over when he didn't hear a response, George had fallen back asleep.  
Dream nodded and looked back to the road, keeping an eye on the woods to his left.  
He smiled, spotting what he was looking for. A small boulder on the grass, waiting for him.  
He pulled the car up onto the grass and parked, getting out and opening the door for his friend.  
George opened his eyes, frowning when he saw he was in the middle of nowhere. He turned and grasped Dreams outstretched hand and got out, carefully.  
"Can you walk?" Dream slipped a hand around his small waist.  
"I think so." He allowed himself to rest on Dream and began to walk with him.  
Dream walked him straight past the rock and into the dark woods.  
Looking around at the leaves and birds, he chuckled weakly to himself. "Youre not taking me here to kill me are you?"  
Dream smiled down at him "No, quite the opposite" he carried on looking straight ahead, smiling at the beam of light running through the trees like a golden waterfall.  
George also smiled, in confusion and bewilderment.   
"Almost there." his smile somehow got bigger.   
"Where are you taking me Dream?" He laughed, shaking his head.  
"You'll see."   
George squinted as the warm rays hit his face, he could no longer see where he was.   
"We're here." He heard Dream say as his eyes adjusted.   
He gasped.   
They were at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the countryside.  
The sun shone straight at them from just above the horizon, birds singing and gliding freely upon the air.   
A cool breeze blew and George breathed in, closing his eyes.   
He opened them to see Dreams beaming face as he looked upon the beauty of nature.   
"It's beautiful." He sighed, looking at Dreams face.   
"You are." He replied, looking back at the boy, who was glowing in the sun.   
"Stopp" a sheepish grin spread over his cheeks.   
"I mean it, you're beautiful. " Georges eyes widened as his friend stared him straight on, his hair seeming to be made out of real gold.   
"Dream I-" He blushed as Dream took hold of his hands, pulling them toward him.   
"What you said in the car, I'm here for you, if you do run out, I'll be here for when you charge back up. I'll always be here when you need me, never forget that. I can wait, and I'll wait for eternity if I have to. I love you George."   
He gasped, he wanted to cover his face but his hands were being held captive. His mouth hang agape, his brown eyes locked with Dreams hopeful emeralds.   
"Dream.." The wind blew between them. "I love you too."   
Dream pounced forward and connected their lips, holding the back of his head.   
George melted into his aggressive lips, eyes fluttering closed as he reached forward and held onto Dreams shoulders for balance.   
He smiled into the kiss, blue and green butterflies dancing around them, the soft flap of their wings filtering out George's quiet moan.   
Dream smiled too and depended it, George having to rely on Dreams grip to not fall over backwards.   
Although he didn't want it to end, he pushed back lightly, needing air.   
He gasped, his chest rising and falling quickly. His face completely red and his eyes distant.   
Dream smirked, content.   
George, finally regaining consciousness, leaped and hugged Dream as hard as he could, digging his face into his shoulder.   
The taller boy warmly smiled, wrapping his arms around him.   
"You charge me, Dream." Came the muffled boy in his chest slowly, hugging him tighter.   
Dream lifted his hand and stroked the back of his lovers hair, kissing the top of his head.   
"And you to me." Except he meant it in a much different way.   
George breathed in his scent, not wanting to ever let go.  
Dream was the one to pull apart, as the sun had disappeared in their excitement.   
"Look" He whispered softly, tilting his head to the sky.   
The stars seemed brighter than usual, like little diamonds looking down on them, proud.   
He squeezed Dreams hand and smiled, "Its beautiful even when it's dark.."   
"It sure is."   
They stood together, watching the sky for what felt like forever, but it began to get cold.   
George shivered, lifting his hands to his arms.   
"Let's get back, it's getting late." Dream wrapped his arms around George and pulled him back, finding their way in the dark of the woods.   
They made it back to the car, both quietly happy.   
Dream turned on his favourite quiet playlist, the undertale soundtrack.   
George shook his head and smiled at his antics, but not disagreeing that the music was nice.   
"Home" tenderly played over the speakers as they drove, George had never felt so safe in his life.


	11. Maluable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO DARLINGS I LOVE YOU ALL IM JUST SAYING PREPARE YOUR SELF, I'VE BEEN QUITE GRAPHIC ALREADY.  
> If you already found my graphic descriptions a bit too much, you may wanna scroll down about 3/4 in, there's detailed description of death. Basically all you need to know is that this man is fucked up, OK luv you I hope you got enough tape for your already broken hearts. Love yall xooxox drink water babes

"Fuck" I hissed, rubbing my eyes.  
I ran my hand through my messy brown hair, it was greasy but I couldn't give a fuck right now.  
I kicked my thin black bed sheet off and stood up, finding my black joggers and hoodie from yesterday.  
I don't really care about clothing that much, but my ram hoodie was definitely a favourite of mine.  
It reminded me of the devil, or the dark Lord, or whatever you called him. If hell is real, I'm going straight there with a VIP pass.  
I scratched my unkempt facial hair and yawned, mornings weren't my thing.  
I wandered down stairs, my mom and dad weren't here.  
They never were, it's like they were dead. Maybe when they get home that's what I can do, kill them.  
It wouldn't make much difference, but I'd be getting back at them for leaving me all alone for all these years.  
I could stab my mom, right in the back, although then I wouldn't get to watch the life drain from her eyes as she realises that her only son is a villain.  
I could make dad watch, make him watch his beloved wife die at the hands of his bastard son.  
I chuckled to my self, that would be nice. They weren't coming back for another few months, and then they'd probably leave again soon after that.   
I bet they doubt why the ever even had a child.   
I have just enough fucks to brush my teeth and put on deodorant, any more than that then I'd be caring way too hard.   
People never cared for me, so why should I care if my personal hygiene effects anyone else.   
"People" don't care, no body actually cares. Everyone feels like their entitled to feel something, like they gotta prove that they're nice. What does that effect? No body ever wanted to feel something for me, they obviously didn't care what they affected then.  
I don't want friends, I never had family, I'm surviving, oh well if some other people have to fall in my path, I'll just step over them.   
Before I even realised, I had arrived at college.   
I don't even do anything here, I just attend so mother and father don't get the bad slip sent home.   
There's nothing else to do anyway.   
There goes the little lamb from my class, his blonde hair so obviously fake. He was so short, I could squish him, literally. He'd die quickly. Too bad, I'd love to taste his blood as pain overcame his senses, dying a slow painful death.   
There's that tall kid, won't let go of that fucking guitar. He thinks he's cute, all the girls think so. I could brake his legs, watch him suffer, but not die, listen to his sweet hopeless screams as his blood runs cold. I'd leave him there, where noone could find him. I might give his blood soaked guitar to that girl, the little pink one. Watch as she realises what I did, all stages of grief flashing through her eyes.   
And him. That bastard. Blonde haired, privileged, freak.   
He's always preoccupied, staring at the wimp boy. He's obviously a fag, although I can't say much myself. Another reason I'm going to hell.   
That boy, there was something about him. Like the was a lot more going on, frankly, I don't care, all I know is that id absolutely love to ruin his already sad dad life.   
I smirked, he'd be so easy to take.   
So easy to brake too, looks like someone already had the same idea.   
He thought no one could see his bruises, but the truth was that noone cared, and no one was brave enough to get mixed up in his trauma.   
I flipped out a cigarette as I watched the two boys walk side by side, smiling like idiots.   
What the fuck happened with them?   
They looked at eachother so strangely, as if they were enjoying each others presence. Their hands were intwined with each other. What the fuck.  
They weren't.. No.   
When I nocked the boy over the other day, he was so afraid of me. I'd kill to see that look again.   
It looked like that blonde bimbo was in the way though, I'll be watching them.   
For the first time in a few months I arrived to class, sitting at the back.   
I chewed a pencil, my eyes locked on the two.   
They kept smiling, looking at each other. That needs to stop.   
They're not allowed to have that, I never had that, I never will. How dare they shove that in my face, they know what they're doing.   
I'll show them.   
I'll wait until they go home, I'll bump into the smaller boy again. I'll speak to him. I'll ask him. I'll look him in the eyes, I know how he loved that.   
The pencil broke in my hand, I looked down at it, it's separate pieces laying dead. Weak. It's like all the people here, they won't survive. They don't deserve to.  
I slammed the disheveled wood down on my desk, the boy jumping and turning to look at me. I stared into him, his cheeks turning pale as he locked eyes with me.   
I didn't take my eyes away as he turned back to his laptop.   
He was fun.   
Someone had already done half the job, I could just play with him now.   
At lunch they stood together again, they never left each others side. It was infuriating.   
I watched them the whole time. They seemed so happy.   
I gritted my teath, observing the tall boys arm wrap around the small ones waist. So gently. I guess thats something that connects the two of us, we both know how easily he could brake.   
You know that feeling? When you're holding a baby in your arms, but there's an overwhelming feelings to drop it. Knowing that some poor girl had to carry that leach inside of her for 9 months, causing her so much pain, and yet she loves it so much. She's willing to spend the next 30 years of her pathetic life helping it grow, as if it could possibly pay her back somehow. You could take that all away so easily, with a simple relax of the muscle.   
It's a common feeling think, at least common for me.   
Not that people allow me to hold their babies very much any more.  
I realised I was smiling as I caught a glimpse of that boy looking at me again, he was so scared of me, it made me laugh.   
After school I waited at the car park, if I wasn't going to talk to him today then I could at least learn which direction is his home.   
He arrived out of the main doors, holding that fucking bastards hand. He was starting to annoy me.   
But wait, looksey here.   
The tall one leans in to whisper something, and he leaves! He leaves him all alone. I should thank him personally.   
Observing him like a tiger about to pounce for prey, he walks over to a car.   
Since when did he drive?   
He doesn't get in. He doesn't have the keys. It's not his car. It's the tall boys car.   
It's my lucky day.   
I stroll over to him, he doesn't notice me.   
I'm behind him.   
"Hey baby-cakes." Using my low gruff voice, I wonder what that made him feel. Terror? Arousal? Hate? Whatever it was I loved it.   
He spun around, his hand flying for the car.   
His breath quickened, I could practically hear his heartbeat. Cute.  
"h-Hi" He gasped, a frightened blush starting on his cheeks.  
"What are you doing here all alone?" I stepped closer, leaning over him.  
"I'm waiting for someone." He took his hand from the car, realising mine was right next to it. My hand was so much bigger than his, I could probably hold both of his hands with just my one.  
"Are you? You really think he's gonna come back?" I frowned, looking over to the doors. "can't believe he trusted little old you to be out here by yourself, anything could happen." I slightly closer, covering his sight.  
"He's gonna be back soon." He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to look past me.  
"I used to be friends with him, but now look at me. I'm all alone. Did you see me say in class today? No one ever wants to talk to me. Everyone always thinks I'm big and scary and I'm gonna hurt you. Don't you think that?" I wanted to smile but I couldn't, not yet.  
He looked back at me confused but still frightened.".. Aren't you? "  
I pretended to look disappointed  
"You too? You know that's not true right? Everyone thinks that because of that boy your with, he's always spreading lies. He finds betraying people fun, like the sick bastard he is. He left me. He told me he loved me and left me, and now everyone hates me." I looked down at the floor, pouting.  
He stood up slightly, nervous and most definitely unsure."Really?"  
"Yeah, it fucking ruined me. My parents are never home, I have no friends and the one person who I thought I could rely on deserted me, made me feel safe and then kicked me aside as if I was nothing. Do you know what that's like?"  
His eyes were wide, contemplative."I'm so sorry, i wouldn't want anyone to feel like that.."  
I stood back up, running my neck. I was damn good at acting.  
"I do feel like that though, and it's all his fault. I can't believe you'd ever hang around with someone like that, you must be just the same." I sighed and began to turn away.  
"Wait!" he called, a grin sliding up my face. "I'm not like that, uh-"  
It turned back around, wiping the joy off my face. "Jonathan. Jonathan Schlatt."  
"George. I'm not like that, I didn't know. Are you sure this happened?" He was so confused, it was fun to watch.  
"Are you saying I'm a liar?" my face contorted into the most miserable and honest expression I could.  
"No! No no, it just doesn't seem like him." He pulled his hands together, fumbling with his fingers.  
"You've fallen right into his trap, haven't you?" Ironic.  
He looked up to me, searching "I- I don't know."  
Fantastic.  
"Dont listen to a word he says, he's gonna try turn you against me, he's gonna try turn you against everyone, and then he'll be the only person you can talk to, at that point, you're a goner." I lifted my hands for expression, something I learned from my therapist a few years back.  
He looked down at my hands, not sure weather to be afraid or to feel empathy.  
" Don't get me started on my dad, before he started travelling, to escape me obviously, he would beat me. He hated me. I would wake up every morning afraid for my life. I wasn't sure if that was my last day, and if I spent it with the right people." I looked away into the distance, actually checking for his friend.  
I looked back, he was in shock. He stated off too, his breathe faltering. I hit the nail on the head. "That's the question though, who are the right people? Well I can tell you this now, you don't have to worry about me. I'm sorry I mocked you over the other day, I had just got news that my parents were travelling again and I really wasn't doing great. Will you forgive me?" I extended my large hang out to him. He looked down at it, puzzled, and then took it in his much much smaller and frailer one.  
I leaned in, closer to his ear.  
"Great." I pulled back, my voice having a visual effect on him. "Now don't go leaving me like every body else did, either wise I might just kill ya'" I smiled, letting go of his hands, resisting crushing them right then and there.  
"Don't worry, I won't." He smiled back.  
"Thank you, you're awful nice. You really are quite beautiful, you know, you could be a model." Whoahh slow down Jonny, don't want to get too far into it, spread it out over the weak.  
He raised his eyebrows, a different kind of blush rising. "Oh- I- Thank you."  
"It's nice talking to you George, you make me feel like I'm not so alone anymore." I handed him a unrolled cigarette with my number already written on it. I winked as he looked at it, taken back by my forwardness.  
"Maybe I could see you again? I don't have anyone else to be with."  
He stuffed the paper into his back pocket and nodded, "Yeah, that would be nice."  
"Looks like your "friend" is coming back, watch him tell you you shouldn't talk to me." I patted his shoulder as he looked over to the doors, I walked backwards smiling at him.  
I waved a little "Call me" hand symbol and turned away, my plan fully in motion.  
It was too easy, he's already mine. He's so easily manipulated, he's like microwaved putty. Soft and maluable , but snaps when you pull it too quickly. Which is exactly what I intend on doing.


	12. Not a chapter

Hi sorry,  
Bad news, but don't worry.  
Um.  
Yeah so, my depressed suicidal bff of 10 years just blocked me out of nowhere and I don't even know if she's alive. I will try to keep updating as it makes me happy, but I can't guarantee the same quality.  
Or if the story might make a strange turn that I'm gonna regret later.   
Love yall, thank you so much for the support, I'm halfway through the next chapter, and I've still got the same plan as always, but just keep it in mind.   
Thank you for the love, bye bestiesss xoxoxo


End file.
